Many organizations seek to offer users the ability to transparently access applications from any location, using any device, at any time. Providing users this level of access involves overcoming a number of obstacles, including those relating to security. For example, organizations may seek to provide different levels of application access to users depending on their role in, and/or relationship to, the organization.